


Trials and Tribulations

by chiogaru



Series: Konoha meets Shangrila - The Great Shinobi-Yokai Alliance!!! [10]
Category: Naruto, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Complications, F/M, Jerky OC is humbled, PTSD RECOVERY, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiogaru/pseuds/chiogaru
Summary: Ai has returned home to find a change in the family situation, now the question is, who breaks the news to Obito?





	

Ai is tired and worn out from the journey, she'd pushed the Genin to travel as fast as they could and as it had only been a C rank mission, the report to the Hokage had been brief. Now, she has more worrying matters to tend to… 

Heading home is the first thing on her mind… 

*** *** *** 

She doesn't know what to expect, but she certainly hopes it isn't the unwelcome sight of finding Obito passed out on the floor somewhere. Upon entering via the front door…she hears sound from the kitchen and she approaches the room tentatively, not sure of what she'll find and then… 

"Ai! Oh, you're home!" Her mother embraces her tightly, but Ai isn't really paying attention, she's looking past her mother to the table, and the chair where… 

"Tousan!" She breaks away from her mother to fling herself into Kakashi's waiting arms. 

"Oh, it looks like my little girl missed me." He chuckles softly running one hand through his daughter's hair. 

"Be careful Ai, your father left the hospital just a few days ago…" Hana smiles but her concern is evident. "He's still recovering." 

"I'm glad, I'm just so glad you're home." Ai mumbles into her father's chest. 

"So am I…" 

*** *** *** 

"Obito's been staying at the Hyuuga compound?" Ai repeats what her parents had just told her. 

"Neji's been keeping him out of trouble, from what he'd told us, Obito didn't take the incident too well…" Kakashi explains. 

"No, he didn't." Ai agrees softly while she notices her mother looking somewhat guilty. 

"I was so worried about your father, I completely neglected to make sure my son was alright too…" 

"It's been hard on all of us, Hana-chan." Kakashi reassures his wife. 

"And it's about to get harder…" Ai sighs. 

Her parents look to her questioningly and the kunoichi takes a deep breath…"You both might want to brace yourselves for this…" 

Now they both look worried. 

"As you know I left for a mission and on the way back, I stopped through this town, which turned out to be the town where Yoichi and the rest of his family live." 

"So you saw Yoichi?" Hana asks. 

"Well, yes but-" 

"Nothing happened right? Please tell me nothing happened." Kakashi groans. 

Ai shakes her head in exasperation, "No nothing happened, but this is not about Yoichi and me. It's something more important than that and it involves Obito…" 

Now they look even more worried, there just seems to be a call for it whenever Obito's involved. 

"Go on, dear." 

"Well, you know how Gojyo-san threatened him to not get involved with Mieko-san?" 

"Oh, shit." Both Kakashi and Hana sigh, they have a slight inkling as to where this is going. 

Ai takes another deep breath, "I went in to see her and she's pretty far along." 

Kakashi shakes his head, "Didn't I tell him? Never forget the condom I said, always make sure you use one." 

Hana looks concerned, "How is she doing? How are all of them doing?" 

"It isn't good." The masked shinobi responds and both her parents stiffen. "There are complications and from what I've seen she can't even seem to be able to keep tea down." 

Hana squeezes her eyes shut, "What on earth was he thinking, the girl is only 16 and he's 21." 

"More importantly. Who's going to tell him?" 

Silence. 

"Well then…" Kakashi grabs a pair of crutches leaning against the chair. "Might as well get started…" 

"Get started with what?" Hana asks a little puzzled. 

"Packing of course, I can't move very fast so we'll have to head out as soon as possible." 

"Kakashi are you insane?! You're not well enough to travel yet!" 

"I can move just fine." The silver-haired Ninja objects. "Besides, it sounds like there are more pressing matters we need to tend to elsewhere or do you really want to wait?" 

Hana chews her bottom lip nervously, "At least let me help you." She finally agrees then turns to her daughter, "Ai, I know this is a lot to ask of you but could you bring your brother home? And possibly help him get packed too?" 

"Of course." 

*** *** *** 

"You'll have to move faster than that Obito!" Neji taunts as one of his attacks lightly grazes his former student's arm. "You aren't fully recovered yet so you need to avoid getting hit!" 

Hyuuga Neji truly is a genius of his clan's fighting style, but he's holding back and Obito knows it as well as he does. 

"Tsk, you really have been slacking off on your training, haven't you? Been spending too much time with girls?" A narrowly dodged kick. "At least you know what happens when you don't take being a ninja seriously." 

Obito takes it, he knows it's all true enough, but right now, he doesn't have the fight in him to talk back. 

"Neji-san." 

Both male shinobi stop and look to the courtyard wall where the masked silver-haired kunoichi is perched. 

"Ai-san." Neji acknowledges her. 

Ai jumps down from the wall and approaches the two. Obito doesn't remember the last time she's looked so serious. 

"My apologies Neji-san and my thanks on my family's behalf for looking after my brother." Ai gives a short bow. "But he needs to come back with me now, urgent matters require his attendance." 

The solemn look in the girl's eyes does not escape the Hyuuga and he nods, "Of course, I wish your family the best and I hope your father recovers soon." He returns his gaze to the still silent male Hatake, "Remember what it means to be a shinobi, Obito…" 

*** *** *** 

Quiet, Obito still is too quiet for Ai's taste, she's glad to see him sober, but she'd hoped that staying with his former teacher would have restored him to more of his former self… 

"Ai?" 

She stops walking, she's never heard her brother speak so softly before. She has to strain her ears to hear him. 

"Ai?" Something about the look in his eyes, it just seems so pained, "I'm sorry, I caused you to worry." 

"It's alright ni-san." Ai responds just as softly, never had her brother apologized to her for anything, "I'm just glad you're alright." She reaches out and gives his shoulder a slight squeeze. "We have to get home and pack." 

"Pack? But, where are we going?" 

"We need to visit them." 

"Who?" 

"The Shas." 

"But why?" 

"I'll tell you later…" 

*** *** *** 

"You haven't told him yet?" Hana asks her daughter. 

"I wanted to, but I couldn't and I already had to tell you. Why doesn't one of you tell him?" Ai responds. 

"I can't, I'm injured and recovering." Kakashi responds, back at the kitchen table. 

"I haven't even spoken to him in months…" Hana sighs. "How on earth can I tell him?" 

Ai shakes her head in exasperation, "You two…" 

But then a tense silence settles over the kitchen as Obito enters. 

"Obito." Hana is the first to speak as she rushes over and gives her son the long overdue hug. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you." She leans back to get a better look at him, "Oh, my poor baby boy." She smooths his hair back and runs her hand along the scarred arm. "I should have been here when you needed me." 

"It's alright Kasan." He responds softly and taking a deep breath he goes to face his father, he hadn't gone to see or spoken to him since he had left the hospital. 

"Tousan." No one misses the slight tremble in his hands and voice. "I'm sorry…I messed up…badly…and because of that you-" 

"It's fine." Kakashi responds simply. 

"Tousan?" 

"You've learnt your lesson, just let it go. Hold onto it forever and it'll just eat you up for the rest of your life…" He rises from his chair with the support of the crutches. "We shinobi, can't afford to dwell on the past forever…" Kakashi glances around. "And if we're all packed we can head out." 

"Now?!" The other three family members gape. 

Kakashi gives them a flat look, "Like I said, it's going to take a few hours for me to get down to the gates alone…" 

*** *** *** 

"You asked _Gai_ to house-sit?" Hana exclaims. 

They'd finally gotten onto the road, they had all been a little worried about just up and leaving like that, but Kakashi assured them that he had the Hokage informed and just called in an old favour. 

"Don't worry, we can trust him." Kakashi responds. 

"I know that, but that's not what I'm worried about." Hana sighs. "Just the fact that he might redecorate if he decides our house isn't youthful enough…" 

"We've got a green door, if that's not youthful I don't know what is…" Kakashi responds. 

Despite his father's reassurance, Obito still remains uncharacteristically quiet. He doesn't even complain about the slow pace they're moving at as he surely would have once done. 

Ai continues to watch him with a worried expression, the worst part is that they still hadn't told him the reason for their visit yet, the family had decided to 'break it gently' to him on the journey over there, although when exactly and at what point and who would be doing the gentle breaking has yet to be decided…


End file.
